


我的一生/My Life

by bodhisattva_C



Series: 不存在的Bad Ending [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhisattva_C/pseuds/bodhisattva_C
Summary: ——不存在的Bad Ending系列·贰我是一只猫。我跟别的猫有点不一样。我听不见。对缺失了听觉的猫来说，感情是很稀罕的东西。直到我遇见了我的第一个房主。洪和房主好像关系很好，照片里面的他们看起来亲密无间。房主靠在洪的肩上，笑得很开心。我仿佛可以嗅到照片里的盘旋在空气中的芬香。但是我从来没有见过洪来找过房主。他们两个人同框的画面，永远停留在了那些旧照片里。
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: 不存在的Bad Ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733866
Kudos: 4





	我的一生/My Life

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是以一只白猫为视角展开的《结局》的短番外～  
> 谢谢每一个喜欢pentagon红酒的人

我是一只猫。  
我照过镜子，我的毛是米白色的。  
我已经没有了刚出生的记忆，所以不知道为什么我跟别的猫有点不一样。  
我听不见。  
我听不见车鸣声，所以不敢轻易横穿马路。  
我听不见鸟叫声，所以不能和其他猫一样和自然合唱。  
所以我在救助站被其他猫疏离了。  
它们好像觉得我没有感情。  
慢慢地，我也觉得自己没有感情。  
对缺失了听觉的猫来说，感情是很稀罕的东西。  
直到我遇见了我的第一个房主。  
他蹲下来我才看得见他的样子。  
他是我见过长得最好看的人类，笑起来的时候最好看，可惜他不经常笑。他身上有一股清新的雪松香味，不比救助站的浑浊不堪。  
他喜欢往手腕和耳后喷雪松香味的透明液体，我也喜欢闻，这样的味道让我安心。  
他把我抱起来，接回他的房子。他给了我一个柔软的毯垫子作栖息之所，他让我第一次尝上新鲜鱼肉的味道。  
我第一次被一个人类这么温柔地对待。  
我第一次见他房子的墙原本是灰白色，过一段时间就被刷成了淡蓝色。  
我想这跟夜晚有关。  
在天黑之后，他总是在床上翻滚，或是坐起来双手抱头，张着嘴。月光洒进房子，我看见他脸上有什么东西在流淌着光。  
我趴在毯子上装睡，可以嗅到他身上散发出来的味道，是苦的。  
刷墙之后，房主在夜晚安定了很多，我的生活也多了第二个人。  
我叫他白衣，因为第一次见他的时候，他穿着白色的大袍。他总是来造访房主，每次来还会给我带鱼罐头。  
他是个好人，房主好像也这样觉得。他们待在一起的味道是微甜的，我可以感受到愉悦的情绪。  
但我渐渐发现，房主和白衣待在一起的味道其实还是苦的，只是被另一个人的甜味掩盖住了。  
房主的气味一直没有变。  
•••••  
我第一次见洪，是在房主的墓碑前。  
那天，我坐在离石碑几十步以外的树下，看着一波又一波的人来了又走。他们眼里会流出液体，跟我喝的水一样透明，但是好像不能喝。  
有一天白天，房主握着一叠照片看，他眼里不断流出透明的液体，掉在照片上。  
我好奇地走过去尝了尝味道，咸得不能入口。  
在照片上，我看见了洪，还有房主。  
房主靠在洪的肩上，笑得很开心。我仿佛可以嗅到照片里的盘旋在空气中的芬香。  
我趴在房主的手臂上，跟他一起看照片。  
一张一张地滑过，房主的眼睛没有休息地一直流眼泪。  
对，眼泪，叫眼泪好了。接下来我都把这个叫作眼泪了。  
他在看照片的时候，不仅总是把眼泪滴到我的头顶，还总是往我的脑后吹气。  
我扭头看房主，他的嘴的形状圆圆的，每念一次就会呼出气体。  
于是我把照片里的另一个人叫做“洪”。  
洪和房主好像关系很好，照片里面的他们看起来亲密无间。  
但是我从来没有见过洪来找过房主。  
他们两个人同框的画面，永远停留在了那些旧照片里。  
葬礼那天，洪是和五六个男人一起来的。  
他们看着房主的墓碑，互相搂着流泪。我在照片里面都见过他们，大概都是房主生前关系很好的人。  
那么洪应该是他们当中与房主关系最特别的了。  
其他人都站着，只有洪跪了下来。  
他像搂着人一样搂着石碑，泣不成声，犹如洪水决堤。  
他亲吻石碑上的照片，像房主与白衣亲吻的时候一样。  
他闭着眼，唇贴在碑上，久久没有离开。  
•••••  
房主的葬礼结束，白衣想要带走我，我挣扎着抓着树干，于是他放弃了。他帮我找到了第二任房主，是这片墓园的守墓人。  
他送来了一个精致的小房子，并且会经常买鱼罐头送过来。他是个好人。  
关于白衣——  
他一直陪着房主，陪了好几年。  
因为他，房主的笑容多了。  
但是只有我知道，在独处的时候，房主还总是会看着什么流泪。或者是旧照片，或者是窗外。  
从我初见房主，到房主不在了，他的气味都是微苦的雪松香。  
我跟房主一起生活了几年，有时也读不懂房主的情绪。普通人感到开心的时候会笑，身上会飘散着香甜的气味，感到伤心的时候会发出苦涩难闻的气味。  
而房主明明在笑的时候，却还是带着苦味，像苦杏仁一样，淡淡的，却始终挥之不去。  
我确定的是，他真的对雪松树的香气情有独钟。  
•••••  
那天之后，墓园里多了一棵雪松树。  
树的铭牌上刻着'Hong'。  
因为房主的原因，我也对这棵雪松树有种特别的情感。它成为了我每每出门都喜欢去的地方。  
洪每个月都会来一次。  
他比白衣来得还要频繁，也许就住在这附近。  
但是如果是这样，为什么没有在房主还在的时候来找他呢？  
洪前几次来都会跪下抱着房主的石碑流很多泪，我站在雪松树下望着，看见他的眼泪把石碑打湿，或者是掉在石碑前的百合花瓣上。  
慢慢地，他的情绪变得平静下来，只是抱着石碑，闭着眼，坐在那里很久很久。  
洪好像也喜欢这棵雪松树。  
他每次都会来靠着树干坐下，一直望着不远处的房主的石碑。  
我每次也都刚好坐在树下，与他对视几眼。  
我嗅到他身上浓烈的苦味，比房主还要浓得多。  
我开始好奇他和房主生前的关系，数年未见也情深至此。好奇他们所经历的种种，才使得房主常常看着照片以泪洗面。  
如果我听得见该多好。  
那样我就可以尽力模仿房主反复说的话，传达给总是来探望房主的洪。  
我嗅得到他的难过。  
他一定很思念他。  
•••••  
我的第三任房主，也是最后一任房主，就是洪。  
在一个倦怠的黄昏，我和洪的关系变得亲密起来。  
那天，我趴在雪松树下打盹，瞥见突然出现的洪，在与守墓人说着什么，还指着我这边的方向。  
然后洪走过来把我抱起，眼泪从他的眼中流出来，滴到我的脸上，但是我没力气抹了。  
他把我紧紧抱在怀里，快要把我的骨头弄散架。  
洪陪我度过了生命的最后一个月。  
他每天都会特地带我从房子出来，去很远的地方散步，在人来人往中把同一条路反复地走很多遍，像是在怀念着什么。  
我也怀念那一段与房主生活的时光。  
因为洪给我的感觉跟房主太相似。  
他笑着也散发着苦味，他抚摸我的身体的力道跟房主一样轻柔，他也会望着什么流泪，他身上也带着雪松香。  
洪身上的味道，几乎难以被察觉的雪松香夹杂着烟草味，很苦。  
每当夜幕降临，他总会摘下手上戴着的两个戒指。那是两个分别刻着'Hong'和'Gu'的银色戒指，并着戴在同一根手指上。  
我看清了上面的字，才知道雪松树是洪种下的。  
洪会看着手心的戒指流泪。  
洪和房主一样，大概都在睹物思人。  
大概大地的生灵都相似，我们都会怀念从前。  
洪的执念之深，让我相信他和房主一定会再相见。希望我那时也能在场，我想听见房主喊他的名字，这是我这一生唯一没能做到的事。  
END.


End file.
